Episode 7165 (23rd April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot The pressure mounts as Donny begins rattling the hotel bedroom doors. Ross makes a call to Chrissie informing her that they have the money but are having to hide in one of the rooms. Finn is moping after Darren's outburst. David squirms as he broaches the subject of sex with Alicia, but it doesn't go down well when she finds out he's been talking with Leyla. Chrissie makes a call to Donny, warning him that he shouldn't have used Lachlan against her, uncovering that she was responsible for the set up. She then strikes a deal with him, informing him that she will tell him the room number of where Ross is hiding if he leaves Lachlan's life forever, threatening to put a hit out on him if he doesn't. Robert is shocked to witness this new side to his wife. Donny makes a call to Lachlan covering that he's been called to help a friend with work in Thailand and won't be going back to Scotland. Knowing she's won, Chrissie texts Donny a fake room number. Back in the hotel room, Debbie is starting to enjoy Ross's company and he confides in her about Donna. He tells her that in life, you just have to go after what you want - never mind the consequences. Alicia confronts Leyla over discussing her and David's sex life. She finds herself confiding in Leyla that she can't bring herself to have physical contact since her assault and that she feels terrible because of it. Kerry tries to console a heartbroken Dan after a phone call with Sean. Debbie is surprised when Ross asks her to leave Pete and run away with him. Spooked by his request, Debbie darts from the hotel room, taking her chances with Donny and Charlie outside. Alicia realises she needs to get back to normal with David. Ross and Debbie make it to the van but are spotted by Donny and Charlie as they drive off. They begin to chase after them in their car but Ross soon puts them off the scent by throwing the bag from the van window after emptying it of the money. Kerry is keen to earn more money so Dan can visit Sean more. Chrissie surprises Robert again by saying she has no intention of paying Ross the extra £5,000 he asked for, threatening to send Charlie after him if he complains. Alicia leads David back to Farrers Barn and the pair make their way to the bedroom. Back at Mulberry Cottage, Ross tries his luck one more time with Debbie as he hands over her share of the money. Angry with him, she tells him to keep it and adds that there will never be anything between them. Pete walks in on their conversation forcing Ross to cover. He lies that he was trying to involve Debbie in some money laundering before storming out. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy *Charlie - Jack Fortune Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *Royal Grove Hotel - Interior and exterior *Unknown roads Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes